Inferno
by UsamiUchiha
Summary: Após desvendar um dos maiores casos de sua vida, L vai visitar o assassino e enfrentar-lo cara a cara. Fic de aniversário pra DebTai BBxL


22 de setembro, noite.

A prisão de segurança máxima de Los Angeles era extremamente assustadora para qualquer pessoa em sua sã consciência. Qualquer um que não fosse guarda teria medo de andar por aqueles corredores assombrosos com celas lotas de assassinos dos mais perigosos, principalmente durante a noite. Era quase meia noite quando um homem andava devagar e tranquilamente pelos corredores daquele local com apenas dois guardas lhe acompanhando. O homem trajava apenas uma blusa simples de manga longa, calça folgada e um tênis velho e desgastado mal colocado no pé. Ele era conhecido como o maior e mais inteligente detetive do mundo: **L**. O moreno decidira esconder sua verdadeira identidade de quem quer que fosse para assim não correr nenhum risco.

Chegou ao seu destino, o final do corredor, na sala mais escura. Na solitária residia o melhor _Serial Killer _que já fora visto naquela região, e também seu inimigo. A segunda criança da '_Wammy's House'... _Beyond Birthday.

Mesmo que fosse completamente insensato se revelar para um assassino, mesmo este estando preso, ele precisava saber. Precisava daquela conversa cara-a-cara. Nenhum assassino ou qualquer bandido que fosse jamais tinha sido um desafio tão grande para L quando Beyond.

_Eles eram parecidos, realmente._

Os guardas desfizeram todas as trancas para abrir a porta de aço puro e maciço, o presidiário estava sentado de maneira jogada em um canto da sala, encostado nas paredes que tinham uma camada grossa de estofado. Estava preso apenas com algemas. Provavelmente pelo bom comportamento, pois assim que fora preso teve que ficar dias com camisa de força. O detetive entrou na cela, analisando o espaço, onde só havia uma cama, as paredes com o estofado branco deixava tudo mais melancólico e paranoico do que os corredores escuros.

_Era tudo muito claro, a culpa o consumia._

A porta atrás do detetive se fechou, fazendo um barulho alto. Mas nenhum dos dois se moveu, o preso parecia que nem havia notado a presença do outro ali, continuando sentado no canto da parede com a cabeça baixa. Talvez estivesse dormindo.

L deu um passo pra frente, indo em direção à cama do outro.

"—Não te ensinaram que você tem que tirar os sapatos ao entrar na casa dos outros?" A voz rouca ecoou pela cela.

O mais novo retirou os sapatos o jogando perto da porta.

"—Pensei que estivesse morto jogado nesse canto." L retornou seu caminho para a cama do outro, sentando-se com sua costumeira –e estranha– posição de sempre.

"—Meu corpo dói."

_Minha alma também._

"—Sério?" Um sorriso sínico e discreto repuxou os lábios do detetive. "—Me disseram que a recuperação de suas queimaduras foi bem rápida."

"—Hm, não estava falando das queimaduras... Provavelmente até você já percebeu o tanto que esse colchão é de péssima categoria."

"—Um presidiário tem um tratamento que merece."

Beyond mordeu o lábio inferior, ainda escondendo o rosto encolhido no canto.

"—Sabe..." Continuou L. "—Você reclamou dos meus hábitos, mas até agora não levantou o rosto pra falar com _sua visita_."

O mais velho se levantou, jogou a cabeça para trás, tirando a franja do rosto. Seu cabelo havia crescido bastante, tanto que já estava começando a incomodar.

"—Melhor assim, _detetive_?" Olhou com desdém para o outro, analisando-o de cima a baixo.

"—Perfeitamente melhor." Respondeu com indiferença.

"—E porque lhe devo a honra da visita?"

"—Você sabe." O detetive revirou os olhos. "—Quero saber os motivos."

_O porquê dos desafios._

"—Queria saber se você era realmente melhor do que eu." Sorriu sínico, evitando olhar para o outro em sua cama. "—E olha... Você me surpreendeu."

"—Beyond..." O mais novo falou baixo, quase que um sussurro, fazendo o outro lhe olhar espantado. "—Mesmo assim, ainda não entendo seus motivos..."

"—Fomos criados na mesma casa, vivemos de maneira parecida. Não é normal querer testar alguém assim?"

"—Não quando isso envolve homicídios." L encarou o outro, falando calmo e baixo.

"—Sabe, essa é a diferença entre você e eu..." Deu de ombros. "—Você se prende as leis dos homens."

"—Mas graças a isso não sou eu que estou em uma prisão sendo tratado como louco."

Uma risada alta e medonha tomou conta de toda cela.

_O riso de um shinigami._

"—Porque todo mundo pensa assim?" O preso ainda permanecia com o sorriso irônico e, até mesmo, louco no rosto. "—Tanto você, quanto esses policiais idiotas. Até mesmo aquelas pessoas nojentas do orfanato." Andou em direção à cama, apertando os punhos, que estavam algemados. "—Porque todo mundo me diz que sou louco?"

O detetive fechou os olhos, respirando profundo.

"—Ficou sem palavras, _detetivezinho?_" L apenas o encarava, com a expressão séria, analisando-o. "—Você tem ideia de quanto as pessoas naquele maldito orfanato me exploravam? Você tem ideia do inferno que foi a minha vida depois que o maldito do _A_ se matou?" Os olhos de B brilhavam em um vermelho sangue do mais puro ódio.

"—E por isso você decidiu testar as habilidades da atual criança mais bem sucedida da casa." O detetive deu seu argumento final, alegando mentalmente 99,5% de certeza que estava correto.

"—Viu como você é esperto." Sorriu malicioso, apoiando os joelhos na cama e chegando perto do mais novo que ainda estava sentado em sua costumeira posição. "—Está certo novamente." Subiu as mãos até o colarinho da blusa do outro, agarrando-o com as mãos algemadas. "—Mas no seu conceito eu ainda sou um louco não é mesmo?"

Os olhos de B percorriam todo o rosto do mais novo, analisando cada detalhe, brilhavam em desejo, respirava lento, suspirando, apertando o tecido até suas mãos ficarem vermelhas, o sorriso sádico ainda contornava seus lábios.

_Ele podia vê-lo._

_Seu verdadeiro nome._

Ninguém sabia daquele presente que lhe fora dado, o único presente que ganhou em toda sua vida pra falar a verdade. Aquilo que permitiu estar ao alcance do outro, os olhos de um deus. Podia ver claramente o nome do detetive, e o achava bonito, queria saber como aquele nome soaria. Queria chamá-lo...

"—Lawliet." Sussurrou com a voz rouca. O detetive arregalou os olhos em surpresa, como aquele bastardo sabia seu nome?

Mas, não pode deixar de arrepiar-se ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado de tal forma. A visão ficando turva com a proximidade do outro, os lábios ficando secos. Afinal, que diabos eram aquelas sensações?

O sorriso ainda era estampado claramente na face do presidiário, e apesar de tudo aparentava calma e leveza. Puxou a gola da camisa do outro, aproximando seus rostos fazendo suas respirações se misturarem apenas por provocação. Desviou os lábios até os ouvidos do detetive, sentindo o cheiro doce do mais novo.

"—Fala para desligarem a câmera de segurança." Sussurrou. L sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, Birthday era realmente um louco.

_Um louco sádico._

"—_Anda logo... Eu odeio espectadores."_

O detetive sabia que não deveria fazer aquilo, era errado. Desligar a câmera de segurança de um assassino de alto nível como aquele? Pff, só poderia ser brincadeira. Mas mesmo assim, movido pelo impulso, ou talvez pelo poder daqueles olhos, ele o fez.

Retirou o celular do bolso, discando um numero rapidamente, não demorando em ser atendido.

"—Watari... Diga para desligarem as câmeras da cela de Beyond Birthday." Suspirou ao fim da frase, sabia que ia se arrepender daquilo.

"—Você ficou maluco, L?" A voz do outro lado do telefone pode ser ouvida até mesmo pelo mais velho que ainda mantinha-se praticamente colado ao outro.

"—Só faça o que mandei." Respirou pesado. "—Ficarei bem, confie em mim."

Esperou a confirmação e desligou o telefone, colocando-o sobre o colchão. Fechou os olhos suspirando. Podia sentir os risinhos e a respiração quente do outro contra a pele de seu pescoço.

"—Bom garoto..." B sussurrou novamente, depositando um selo naquela região, fazendo o detetive estremecer em resposta.

O presidiário subiu as mãos até o pescoço do menor, puxando-o, roçando seus lábios nos dele, provocando-o da forma mais baixa possível. L fechou os olhos, estremecendo ao sentir aquela caricia.

"—Lawliet..." Sussurrou novamente contra os lábios do menor, o tomando em seguida.

O beijo começou simples apenas um encostar de lábios, o detetive suspirou e sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar por todo o seu corpo. Era inexperiente naquilo, não podia negar. Sentiu a língua do assassino forçando passagem, entreabriu os lábios deixando aquele toque mais profundo, sentindo o outro explorar cada canto de sua boca, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Decidiu então corresponde-lo, acariciando sua língua na dele, tornando o beijo mais desesperado e sôfrego. Suas mãos tremiam e apertavam os finos lençóis.

_Ele já não sabia mais o que fazer, pela primeira vez._

Beyond finalizou o beijo com um selo nos lábios do outro, percebendo o quanto aquelas algemas o incomodavam. Queria tocar o outro, senti-lo. Precisava livrar-se delas urgentemente. Mesmo com as mãos presas, puxou o mais novo, jogando-o deitado na cama, indo até a porta da cela.

"—O que você vai fazer?" Perguntou surpreso, completamente estático pela surpresa, não se dando nem ao trabalho de perguntar.

"—Me livrar dessa porcaria."

O mais velho prendeu a argola da mão esquerda na maçaneta de aço, puxando de uma vez para baixo. Agradeceu pela algema ser maior que sua mão, facilitando seu trabalho e ganhando tempo. Retirou apenas a da mão esquerda, deixando-a pendurado em seu pulso direito, mesmo com aquilo ele podia se mover livremente e era isso que importava. Andou rápido até a cama, subindo em cima do corpo do outro.

L suspirou ao sentir o outro se posicionar acima de si, encarando-o com a expressão seria e as mãos ainda agarradas aos lençóis. Sentiu a distância ficando menor, e antes mesmo que percebesse seus lábios já haviam sido tomados novamente, de maneira feroz e desejosa e por mais que ele odiasse, estava retribuindo. Sentiu uma das mãos do assassino pousar em sua cintura por debaixo da blusa, fazendo-o arrepiar. Soltou um suspiro pesado entre o beijo ao sentir que as mãos do outro subiam e desciam, arranhando-lhe naquela região.

"_Porque eu conhecia muito dessa 'impureza'."_

Birthday desceu os beijos até o pescoço do detetive mordiscando e lambendo toda aquela região. Fazendo o menor se retorcer abaixo de si, subiu a blusa do menor com as duas mãos, aproveitando para tocá-la durante o processo. O detetive se encontrava em um êxtase absoluto, não tardando em levantar os braços para facilitar a retirada da peça. Um sorriso malicioso adornou os lábios do outro, jamais imaginaria o seu rival daquela maneira, tão submisso a si. Voltou a mordisca-lhe o pescoço, descendo para os ombros, tórax, abdômen... O menor se retorcia, prendendo os lábios para abafar alguns gemidos que insistiam em querer sair, respirando pesadamente e com dificuldade. Ele não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, pra falar a verdade ele mal se lembrava de como chegou a aquela situação.

_Sua mente estava em branco._

Sem demora, algumas peças de roupas já se encontravam no chão ao lado da cama. As mãos do assassino passeavam livremente pelo corpo do detetive sem pudor algum, acariciavam-lhe por completo, enquanto seu corpo estremecia e pulsava diante de tais caricias, seus gemidos eram abafados pela mão sobre a boca, enquanto o outro apenas sorria, analisando todas as suas reações com aqueles olhos vermelhos sangue.

"_No auge do desejo sexual que se alastrava rapidamente, eu respondi..."_

"—Beyond..."

O menor sussurrou, sentindo os movimentos do outro em si, fazendo-o arquear o corpo. O presidiário ajeitou o corpo do menor, abrindo mais suas pernas e encaixando-se entre elas.

"—Lawliet..." Respondeu o outro igualmente em um sussurro, fazendo um carinho na bochecha do mais novo. Desceu as mãos até sua cintura, segurando-as firmemente, começando a penetra-lo.

"_Minha razão e meu corpo que serão quebrados."_

L não pode conter um gemido, deixando-o ecoar por toda a cela, se agarrando forte aos lençóis fazendo suas mãos ficarem vermelhas, mordendo os lábios por causa da dor que sentia.

"_Você acha que meu corpo está afundando na dor."_

Birthday começou se movimentando devagar, erguendo o quadril do outro com a mão para facilitar nos movimentos. O detetive não conseguia controlar todos os gemidos, deixando alguns escaparem dando a certeza que estava sentindo prazer com aquilo. Beyond puxou as mãos do menor que ainda estavam agarradas nos lençóis, depositando-as em seus ombros, L entendeu, começando a se apoiar e apertar aquela região do outro.

"_O instinto conflitante e o corpo."_

Os movimentos já tinham se tornado mais frenéticos e rápidos, o assassino desceu uma de suas mãos pelo corpo do detetive, até o seu membro, começando a masturba-lo no ritmo das investidas. Sentia o corpo estremecendo em baixo de si, sentindo que o ápice de ambos já estava chegando.

"_No auge do desejo sexual que se espalha em pedaços..."_

Ambos chegaram ao mesmo tempo, o corpo do assassino caiu sobre o do outro, dando lhe o ultimo beijo. B se retirou completamente de dentro do outro, vestindo novamente suas roupas imediatamente, e L não tardou em segui-lo. Pouco lhe importava se estava sujo, queria sair logo daquele lugar, era quase impossível o que tinha acabado de fazer e ele mesmo queria esquecer.

Pegou o telefone, discando rapidamente para liberarem daquela cela maldita.

Em menos de poucos minutos os mesmo dois guardas foram buscá-lo, e assim que a porta foi aberta o detetive olhou mais uma vez para o assassino... Para aqueles olhos, aqueles malditos olhos vermelhos.

_Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto. _

Ignorou aquilo e saiu sem dizer nem mesmo "adeus". Sua cabeça agora estava cheia, e ele precisava organizar os pensamentos. O carro estava lhe esperando na saída da prisão, agradeceu aos guardas, entrou no automóvel, deitando-se nos bancos de trás... Então o carro deu partida para bem longe daquele lugar assombroso.

"—Sabe L, eu conversei com alguns guardas daquele lugar... E eles disseram que os olhos do B são realmente assustadores." Falou Watari enquanto prestava atenção na estrada.

"—Realmente... São olhos de um assassino." Respondeu L completamente exausto.

"—E... E o que você viu quando os encontrou?"

"_Eu vi o inferno."_


End file.
